Negative Sylar(Sylar 2)
Frankenstein of a Creation Negative Sylar or Sylar 2 was created by using Sylar's DNA and other energies and abilities, his creator, Dylan Rex. Dylan believes Sylar 2 will be obidient and follow every order he says but what he doesn't know is that Sylar 2 has his own devious plans. Personality and Appearence Negative Sylar looks exactly like Sylar except he is colored a mix of black purple, and red, his body looks like diamond or crystal. His personality is that of a hungered Sylar, but even more evil and grueling to fight. Character History Chapter 4: 'Arsenic let him borrow Mohinders book, and he went out to find a superhuman host. Negative Sylar continued to work under Rexcorp. '''Chapter 5: '''Negative Sylar went to help Iron Hornet and Dylan fight Ultranium's crew, and ended up having them attacking each other, causing their deaths. He later fought the Master Chief(Yue), and met his short demise when Yue threw several plasma and frag grenades at him, causing him to explode into many pieces. Negative Sylar conducted various missions, and participated in the battle of Varrock, in which he fought Mauro Rex. Negative Sylar fled, and went into hiding in Al Kharid. '''Chapter 5p2: '''Negative Sylar did not fight at the Battle for Varrock, and the Infinity Heroes went after him after the battle, defeating him and capturing him. '''Chapter 6: '''Negative Sylar has spent the last two years residing at a prison facility Abilities Biological Energy Manipulation User can manipulate all forms of energy generated by or containedby a living body. *'Bio Augmentation: He can augment his durability greatly by sucking the hosts energy. *'Bio-Neural Augmentation: '''User can enhance the thinking capabilities of oneself and others beyond the norm, not by increasing intelligence, but instead by enhanceing the capability to use the already existing abilities to their maximum effects. This includes iintutier leaps and imagination, highly efficient memory, and cognetive capacities and the ability to combine everything they already know in completely new ways. *'Bio-Energy Absobption: The user can absorb energy into their body and use in many ways, such as coverting it into physical strength or use is as energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. They are able to absorb energies that they come in concat with, such as kinetic energy, aura energy, radiation, heat, etc. *'Bio Electric Absorption: '''Users can absorb electricity and utilize it in some way, such as enhancing their speed, converting the electricital energy into some other form of enerrgy or using it to regenerate themselves or as electrical ammo for their powers. *'Bio-energy Generation: 'Or life-force generation. *'Bio Energy Manipulation: 'Control all types of energy. *'Bio electricity Manipulation: 'a combination of electricity manipulation and biological manipulation. The user is able to manipulate bio electric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nearvous system, heart and muscles whether the user's or targets. The user is also capable of channeling their bio-electricl energy into atacks or even drain the bio-electrical energries that may dwell within another being. *'Bio Mass Manipulation; 'The user can manipulate biomass, an energy source consisted of the biological material from living organsims, they can use it for regenrative abilities, shapeshifting powers, or organic constructs. *'Body Supremacy: 'The user can near or have complete control over the movements and functions of one's mucles, bones, veins, etc. Being able to move with remarkable grace, atheletic or acrobat skill. Some users can control their flesh and blood to move at both their concious and subconcious command, which allows them to take cntrol over their motions, and to resist forced motor control by others(as possesion, telekinises, and blood manipulation). *'Psionic Bio Tech: Too Much for me to type. ' *'Remolding: 'This power grants the user the ability to recreate people or things to improve their effectives. they are able to turn an item into a living being with vast superhuman powers or vice versa. They may even transofrm a person with super powers in to a more powerful person with more aiblities or a higher power level. Telekinises When Negative Sylar isn't on a host, it has basic telekinises, when it is, it grants the host and himself highly advanced telekinises. Intuitve Aptitude allows the host to identify objects and people far quicker, though this would let the host know of Sylar 2's intentions, it is blocked by telepathy. Telepathy This power is highly advanced with and without a host, it is its primary defence when it doesn't have a host. *'Telepathic Ilusion Manipulation *'Psychic shield' *'Download' *'Binding' *'Pushing' *'Body language analysis.' *'sleep Inducement' *'psychic navigation' *'truth Inducement.' Magnetism Manipulation just like Magneto, he can manipulate metals, and more. Flash Bang Generation Negative Sylar can generate powerful flashbangs that are capable of disorienting and blinding victims. Power Grid